


Summary thingys

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just the thingys I type before I write





	1. Chapter 1

 This chapter is the ideas for the next chapter of uhhhh we'll get through this together

**Bold is my friend writing stuff**

_italics is me writing stuff_

the bulleted stuff is all me

  * Shayne damien on couch play scary game. What game????
  * Shayne squirming damien doesnt notice hes too absorbed (hehe absorbed) in the game
  * Shayne ends up wetting (I might have them sitting on the floor???? I don't want to have to story arc a couch cleaning)
  * Damien doesnt notice shawn-yay wet
  * Shayne suddenly drops the controller
  * Damien notices this because shayne stops playing and damien be like “owo?” but it's a concerned owo not an excited one
  * Shayne cry and curl into dames side and then suddenly goes quiet
  * Shayne sucks thumb without knowing
  * Shayne is regressed (he doesnt know what that is tho shhh)
  * Damien c o m f o r t



 

Summary:

  * so they play a spooky game
  * Shayne isnt wearing a yknow because they're not out in public, although damien thinks hes wearing one
  * Irl shayne is really ticklish and he's also not good at scary movies and shit
  * Shayne is pretty desperate but then dun dun dun jumpscare
  * He get spooked and wet



 

_I wanna make shayne regress?? Like he wets, starts crying a bit, and then curls into dames, sucking his thumb and being really non-verbal_

**Idea: Maybe in later part of the fic Shayne is embarrassed and he like spills a cup therefore he gets sippy cup :3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) Ɛ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

_Okay yes_

_Put here pls uwu:_

**0////0 Lots of blushing**

**Apologizing maybe**

**Damien sings Shayne a lullaby uwu**

_OKAY VALID_


	2. Chapter 6 summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary for we'll get through this together chapter 6

Shayne is regressed, Damien buys some like… diaps, pacis, sippy cups and shit. Blah blah filler filler  
Damien is changing Shayne into a ‘real’ diap  
Shayne is big again he's like “wtf damien what are you doing I'm not a baby”  
Damien explains what happened  
They talk about stuff and what will happen  
Maybe shayne tries to regress on purpose so damien knows shayne's usual regressing age when hes not put into it from being ignored or something  
Idk


End file.
